The Fire's love for the Book
by solarbear
Summary: Elfman, Natsu, and Levy are asked to do a mission with two other people to get the valuable objects that were stolen form a rich couple. During this mission Natsu and Levy start to develop feelings for each other. Will the two confess to each other before the mission is over. (Sorry bad title and summary)
1. New Job

**Hi guys I'm Solarbear and this is my first Fairy Tail fan fiction. I started watching Fairy Tail a couple months ago and loved it so I decided to make this fan fiction.**

**Anyway the paring of this story is NatsuXLevy simply because there aren't many of these. I hope you guys like the story.**

**There will be two OC's in this story and also this is after the Tartarus arc. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

It was a normal morning in the Fairy Tail guild, most of the members where there and were laughing and eating and generally having a good time.

Our favorite dragon slayer Natsu was having a fight with Gray. They had already beaten each other pretty bad. Natsu used Fire Dragon's Roar, but Gray dodged and used Ice Make: Hammer. Natsu broke it with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and the two continued fighting.

Lucy sighed. "Do they have to fight all the time; I was just beginning to enjoy the mourning."

"Lucy they fight because they're men!" Elfman said.

"Besides those two have grown really strong, they just want to see who's more powerful," Mira said. "Besides when Erza isn't here they'll take any opportunity to fight."

Lucy sighed again. "I guess you're right, Mira. Let's just be happy Gajeel isn't here or the fight might get even more dangerous."

And, as if on cue, the door opened and Gajeel, Lily, and Levy came in. An Ice Make: Lance that Natsu dodged threatened to turn Levy into a shish kebab, but Gajeel destroyed it with Iron Dragon's Sword.

"Hey shrimp, are you all right?" Gajeel asked as his hand turned back to normal.

"Y-yeah thanks, Gajeel," Levy said.

"No problem," Gajeel said as he and Lily went to go sit somewhere.

The fighting stopped, but that didn't save Gray and Natsu form a beating from Erza after she came a few minutes later and discovered what happened.

"You two should be more careful, you could of killed Levy," Erza said after their beating. "I can't look at you two without feeling disappointment." And with that Erza left the two alone so she could eat her strawberry cake. The two idiots slowly got up and went to sit somewhere far away from each other.

Lucy sighed. "Those two seriously have to be careful when they fight, they almost killed you Levy."

"It's okay Lu-chan I don't really mind, Gray and Natsu fight all the time, people sometimes get hurt," Levy said.

"But you have to emit it was dangerous," Lucy said.

"It might have been dangerous, but it was kind of cute when Gajeel came to your rescue like your night in shinning armor," Mira said. When she said this Levy blushed.

Natsu heard this and looked at Gajeel with hatred. He didn't know why, but Natsu started to feel a little differently about Levy. He started to think of her more than a friend and he didn't know what the emotion was. Natsu just glared at Gajeel with hatred in his eyes.

* * *

Levy blushed in anger. She hated when people said that she had a crush on Gajeel. She did once have a crush on the guy, but after getting teased to much about their none existing relationship Gajeel told Levy that he had absolutely no interest in her. That made Levy heartbroken because every word was true, but Gajeel didn't seem to notice.

After Levy had gotten over it, Gajeel told her that he liked Juvia and wanted advice on how to ask a girl out. So that's why the two were hanging out very recently.

It just got on her nerves a lot. For one moment she wished that people would stop paring her with him, it really hurt now.

* * *

At Magnolia station three people got out of a train. One was a woman in her 70's wearing a blue dress. She had brown hair and green eyes.

The other was a 15 year old guy with red hair and orange eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with a hawk design, brown pants, and brown shoes.

Next to him was a 20 year old woman that could have been his sister, She had red hair and orange eyes. She was wearing a black shirt, with white pants, and white shoes.

"Where in Magnolia Mrs. Turnsprout, but are you sure we should do this, Sora and I can do this ourselves," said the red harried woman.

"Please Mona you and Sora have just recovered from your injuries, I don't doubt your abilities, but you two need help on this mission," said Mrs. Turnsprout. The two sighed and followed the woman to the Fairy Tail guild.

They arrived at the guild in a few minutes it was rather noisy as they heard a bunch of people screaming and yelling.

"Please reconsider Mrs. Turnsprout, these people sound insane, we've even met a few of them they are insane," said the boys, Sora.

"There's no turning back now, we must do this or time will run out," Mrs. Turnsprout said as she opened the doors to see a guild brawl, Turnsprouts to young escorts sighed. A chair was heading straight for her. Sora immediately ran in front of her.

"Lighting Spark," Sora said as electricity shot out of his finger tips and destroyed the chair. The guild stopped the brawl and looked at the new comers. Makarov, Erza, and Mirajane walked up to them with grins.

"Ah, Mona, Sora, good to see you two again, have you come to finally join the guild?" Makarov asked.

"Hello, Makarov and the answer is still no, you three know why we're here," Mona said. Makarov sighed.

"Fine," he said, he then turned to Turnsprout. "You must be Mrs. Turnsprout, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Makarov the master of this guild. You requested a mission here a couple of days ago, I think we need to talk in private in my office." The two went to Makarov's office. Sora and Mona sat down with the rest of the guild starring at them.

"What?" The two barked. Everyone went back to what they were doing, but still glanced at the two.

"Hey, Erza, who are those two?' Lucy asked.

"They're siblings that Master wants to join the guild so we can win the next grand magic games. He's been perusing them for weeks; he even made Mira and me go persuade them," Erza said.

"Then why are they here now?' Gray asked.

"They got attacked by a dark guild while recovering from some injuries in this rich couple's mansion. The dark guild stole almost everything and they need help recovering what was stolen, so that why they're here."

"Good to see your still very well informed, Erza," Mona said as she appeared in front of them.

'How the hell did she do that,' Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Natsu thought. Mona smiled.

"No need to be shocked, I can just turn myself invisible," Mona explained. "It's great for hiding and scaring people."

"Why would you want to scare people?" Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Natsu asked in unison.

"So who are you guys taking for the job?" Wendy asked. Sora looked at her.

"We're taking people who we think are absolutely perfect for this job, people whose skills are useful," Sora said.

"So who are you guys taking?" Natsu asked.

"Didn't I just answer that?" Sora asked.

"You didn't," the Dragon Slayer said. Sora sighed.

"We're taking the Thunder God Tribe, they're skills are needed for this mission," Sora said. Everyone just stared at the two.

"Ah, Sora, Mona, i don't know how to say this, but the Thunder God Tribe isn't here," Mira said.

"What?!" The two said.

"Yes sorry for the inconvenience," Makarov said as he came from his office with Mrs. Turnsprout.

"Makarov, why didn't you tell us they weren't here?" Mona asked.

"I was going to tell them, but my grandson and his team left before I could tell them," Makarov explained.

"Then why are we wasting out time here?' Mona asked. "Let's go, I knew we should've went to Sabertooth."

"Wait, there are three people in this guild that could help you guys," Makarov said. Sora glared at the old man.

"Who?" the siblings asked.

Makarov grinned at this. "Why none other than our very own Elfman, Natsu, and Levy!" Makarov pointed at the three. Sora and Mona looked at them and the rest of the guild raised eyebrows at the unlikely team.

* * *

**I hope you guys like the first chapter. I actually started writing this before 'From Fairy to Owl' so that's why I said this is my fist Fairy Tail fanfiction. Hope you guys like the paring I chose.**


	2. Embarrassing start

**Well last chapter was interesting. This one will be even more interesting and very funny, I promise. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Master are you sure it's a good idea sending Levy, Elfman, and Natsu together on this mission?" Erza asked.

"Of course, Mona and Sora want a couple strong people on this mission and one person who has the ability to destroy runes. Those three fit the purpose," Makarov said.

"These guys better be good Makarov or your doomed," Sora said.

"Don't we have a say in this?" Levy asked.

"No," Makarov said. Sora turned to the three.

"We gather her and leave in the morning. Pack your bags with only the essentials, but also carry a swim suit we might have to go swimming in a few rivers to meet our destination," Sora said.

"Anyway we'll be staying in a local hotel," Mona said. "Mrs. Turnsprout you should go home to Mr. Turnsprout we'll be in your home in a couple days.

Mrs. Turnsprout nodded and looked Natsu, Levy, and Elfman. "Thank you so much for accepting the job."

"You guys better be good," the siblings said as they left.

"Master why did you just make us accept the mission without us getting a say in it?" Levy asked.

"Levy calm down, this is important, I've known the Turnsprouts for a very long time, they are close friends, and I just can't desert friends in their time of need," Makarov said. "Besides if you three do a good job on the mission we might get those two to join the guild."

"Why the hell do you want those two to join the guild anyway?" Natsu asked.

"Those two have incredible potential that is being wasted away if they keep traveling. They're trying to find a guild to go to, but they want a strong one and what other strong guild is there, but Fairy Tail?" Makarov said. "So you three better prepare for your mission tomorrow."

"Natsu, Levy, Elfman do the best you can on this job, those siblings are incredibly powerful and only want to work with strong people so show them your true power in this mission and be as reliable as you can. Those two don't like people who get in the way," Erza said. "And if none of you do what I say I'll have to punish you three."

With that said the three shuddered and went to prepare for their job.

* * *

Natsu, Elfman, and Levy entered the guild to see Sora, Makarov, and Mona talking. The two sibling looked at their team mates with hard eyes.

"So you three showed up, I thought you wouldn't," Sora said.

"Now Sora no need to be like that, like I told you they're reliable," Makarov said.

"Whatever you say old man," Sora said with a sigh as the team left the guild.

The three Fairy Tail mages followed the siblings quietly not saying a word. The silence continued until Natsu couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey talk already! What are we going to do in the job?!" he yelled.

"This one is quit annoying," Sora said.

"I know and loud, very loud," Mona said.

"What was that?" Natsu asked prepared to punch the two, but Levy held his arm back.

"Natsu calm down! We shouldn't be fighting; they'll tell us soon right?" Levy said as her hand started to get sweaty and slowly slip into Natsu's hand. If any stranger saw this it would look like the two were a couple holding hands while hanging out with some friends.

Mona walked backwards looking at the two mischievously. Elfman looked at the two confused and Sora looked at the two with disapproval as if they did something to make him disappointed.

"So are you two a couple?" Mona asked.

"Great just what we need, a couple on this mission," Sora said with irritation.

"Wait we're not a couple!" the two shouted.

"Then why are you two holding hands?' Mona asked. The two looked at their hands and saw they were holding hands. They immediately let go blushing a little. Mona gave them a smile before walking normally.

"I am going to kill Makarov when this is over," Sora said,

"Hey killing our Master is not manly!" Elfman shouted.

"Why would you kill him?" Mona asked ignoring Elfman completely.

"Because in addition for not getting us the Thunder God Tribe and leaving us with these three two of them are in a relationship together," Sora said irritated. He glared at the two. "If we sleep in a motel or hotel you two are not allowed to share a room together or sleep in a room above me I will not go through that horrible experience twice! You two aren't allowed anywhere near each other in night time understand? But during the day do whatever the hell you two want with each other."

Natsu and Levy blushed as read as Erza's hair. "We're not a couple!" They shouted.

"Right," Mona said smiling.

"Natsu I want you to know that you are a man for dating Levy," Elfman said.

"Not you too Elfman," Levy said.

"Hey we aren't dating!" Natsu yelled his face getting redder. Sora then shocked him.

"You're too loud," Sora said.

"So where are we going?' Elfman asked.

Sora sighed. "We're taking a train to Clover Town, and then we're going through the forests there to go to the dark guild. Once we defeat them we take all stuff they stole from the Turnsprouts and return it to them. After that we can rest a little and go back to Fairy Tail," Sora explained.

"Wait did you say we're going by train?" Natsu asked. "There is no way in hell I'm going to Clover by train, I'll get motion sickness!"

"Well there's nothing we can do about it we're already here," Mona said as she gestured to the train station.

"How the hell did we get here so fast?" Natsu asked to no one in particular.

"Because you and your girlfriend kept arguing that you weren't a couple that you didn't noticed that we came here a lot quicker than usual," Sora said. The group decided to sit down for awhile until their train came.

"So Mona, Sora what kind of magic do you guys have?" Levy asked.

"I use lightning magic and a bit of sleep magic," Sora said.

"I can make myself disappear and I can use Emotion Make," Mona said.

"Emotion Make?" Elfman said.

"It's a type of Maker magic," Mona said as he created a yellow knife. "I call this my Happy Knife. I can turn my emotions into anything I please."

"This magic works great for her because she's always an emotional idiot," Sora said before getting hit by a red hammer.

"Emotion Make: Angry Hammer!" Mona said. Everyone laughed but Mona laughed as Sora shocked his big sister. Then someone announced that the train to clover was ready and Natsu instantly got sick.

"How the hell did you get sick just by hearing that train was ready to go?" Elfman asked as Levy helped Natsu get up and helped him walk to the train.

"Oh how cute, your helping your boyfriend to the train," Mona cooed.

"He's not my boyfriend," Levy said through a red face.

"She's not my girlfrie…" Natsu said, but he couldn't get finish it because he stepped on the train and started to hold back vomit.

"I thought Dragon Slayers only got motion sickness when they were riding transportation that was moving. This is just pitiful," Sora said as he watched Natsu get to his seat as Levy helped him. "You know if you I can put you to sleep, so you don't have to go through the ride." Natsu nodded his head weakly and Sora put him to sleep.

"Man he's got some really bad motion sickness," Mona said.

"You know Levy Natsu gets motion sickness when people try to or carry him," Elfman said.

"I completely forgot about that," Levy said.

"Maybe you just wanted to hold your boyfriend," Mona said. Levy's face was now a new shade of red.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Levy said. The train then started to move and Natsu started to move because of the motion.

"Is he going to wake up?" Mona asked her brother.

"Nah, he going to keep sleeping until I say he can wake up. The train must be making him move," Sora guessed.

Natsu kept moving until his arms landed on Levy. In an instant the Fire Dragon Slayer held the Solid Script Mage close to his chest and held her like a teddy bear. Levy was so close that she could hear Natsu's heart beat. Levy looked around at everyone with a red face.

"And you two say you're not a couple," Mona cooed.

"Even in his sleep Natsu is a man!" Elfman shouted.

"I am so glad we did this mission today and not yesterday," Sora muttered.

"Why's that?" Mona asked.

"The trains were out for a maintenance check that day and it would last until the afternoon. We would have reached Clover by nighttime. If that happened then we would have to look for a place to stay and like I said before, I don't want to hear them when I sleep," Sora said.

Mona laughed, Sora sighed, Elfman kept shouting that Natsu was a man, Levy blushed even more, and Natsu just slept quietly while sniffing Levy's hair.

* * *

**Was that a good second chapter or not. Please leave helpful reviews and constructive criticism. **


	3. I can't believe that happened

**I really hope all of you liked the last chapter. Now this chapter is also going to be interesting or maybe not. I'm one of those writers who makes it up as I go along.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Levy was trying and failing to be released from Natsu's grip. Levy looked at Mona who was giggling and telling Sora that they make a cute couple. Elfman had stopped calling Natsu a man and was now staring at them a small smile on his lips and amusement in his eyes. He then looked away now engaging in a conversation with Sora after the teenager had shocked his sister into silence.

Levy hoped Elfman, Sora, and Mona would keep their mouths shut if they get back to the guild. She would never hear the end of it from the others. Not only that Mira might actually try to pair her up with Natsu and that would be beyond embarrassing.

The comfortable heat coming off Natsu was annoying. Sure it was nice and warm, and Natsu wasn't holding her too tight, so it felt like Levy was raped around the world comfiest blanket. Levy was desperately trying not to sleep, even though she really wanted to, but if she slept then the remarks she would get from the three mages would be unimaginable.

Levy's eyes turned to Mona who had regained consciousness and was about to attack her brother what appeared to be a red gauntlet. Mona was about to hit her brother, but Levy stopped her with her question.

"So Mona, Sora you guys looking to join a guild?" Levy asked.

The gauntlet disappeared before Sora could see it. "Not at a moment, we're looking for a guild that best suits us," she said.

"We been going through a lot of them and the final five are Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, and don't tell Makarov, Fairy Tail," Sora answered.

"So you guys do want to join Fairy Tail, that is a man!" Elfman said.

"That doesn't make sense," Sora pointed out.

"Actually we want to join Fairy Tail, but the masters of the guilds are fighting for us as well, we want to enjoy the attention while it lasts," Mona said. The train then stopped at the station in Clover Town.

"Well the train stopped," Sora said. "Better wake the idiot up." He then snapped his fingers.

* * *

Natsu was having one of the best dreams of his life. He was having a picnic with Levy at the park. The two were close to each, so close that their shoulder were touching. Levy was feeding Natsu some grapes as they watched the sky.

Natsu smiled and turned to the girl. She looked great, the sun making her blue hair glow making her even more beautiful. Natsu sniffed the air; it had the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

They're faces grew closer and closer, both closed their eyes. Natsu opened his eyes after hearing a snap sound. He looked around and saw that he was still in the train with the others.

'It was just a dream,' Natsu thought sadly.

"What happened?" the Dragon Slayer asked. "I was having the best dream of my life then I woke up."

"Sorry buddy I woke you up, just snapped my fingers and bam you woke up," Sora said. Natsu glared at the teenager for waking him up before he could kiss dream Levy. This continued for several seconds until Natsu felt something strange.

"Was I hugging a teddy bear when I was sleeping?" Natsu asked.

Mona tried to suppress a laugh. "Natsu go check who your holding."

Natsu looked down and was met by someone's blue hair. It took Natsu only seconds to realize that he was holding Levy and sniffing her hair. He had been holding Levy while he slept?! No wonder he smelled her shampoo in his dream! The Dragon Slayer instantly got up and let go of the Solid Script mage. She landed on her behind; the two looked at each other red face.

"Levy I'm so sorry," Natsu said he face still red.

"It's okay Natsu," Levy said as she got up, she looked at Natsu a slight frown on her lips. She was going to miss that warmth.

"Ah, I'm going to miss seeing you hold her," Mona said.

"Let's go, first we find something to eat, then we head to the forest," Sora said as they got off the train and into the city.

"Levy again, I'm so sorry," Natsu said as the group went to go find a place to eat.

Levy wouldn't meet his eyes. "It's okay Natsu, you didn't know what you were doing, it was nothing." She immediately felt guilty saying that, for reasons she didn't understand.

Hearing her say that broke Natsu's heart, for reasons that he didn't understand. It wasn't just nothing, he held her while he slept, he had a dream about her, that wasn't just nothing. Natsu would have thought of it even more if Elfman hadn't announced that they found a place to eat.

The restaurant had some pretty good meat. Natsu was eating one piece of meat after another, Sora was eating a burger, Elfman a steak, he kept saying that it was a man meal, and Mona and Levy was eating some spaghetti.

Natsu and Levy were sitting together, both refused to look each other in the eye. They were being squished together because Elfman was sitting next to them; this made them go bright red.

Mona was giggling and Sora sighed disapprovingly. He was muttering some disturbing stuff about Makarov, needles, and vital spots.

"Elfman how about you sit next to us," Sora said. "Those two have endured enough humiliation for one day." Sora then smirked. "Let the young couple eat together without being squished."

Natsu and Levy looked at Sora shocked while thinking. 'Not him to!' Elfman grinned and sat next to the siblings. The two mages were no longer squished together, but the awkwardness between them did not diminish.

"I thought you were against them being together?" Mona asked her brother.

"What? I can't have some fun every now and then?" Sora asked. They ate their meal quickly and reached the forest of Clover by sundown. Sora and Mona stopped them and turned to the Fairy Tail members.

"After we walk through this forest we'll be in enemy territory, remember that," Mona said.

"Be careful, even if they don't look like it the Death King dark guild are very powerful, now let's go and get what was stolen from the Turnsprouts," Sora said. They nodded and went into the forest.

It soon got dark and they had to use Sora electricity for light. By the time the moon was in the middle of the sky they stopped to sleep.

"Okay that's enough walking for now, let's all go to sleep," Mona said.

"The guys sleep in one tent and the girls in another," Sora said before glaring at Levy and Natsu. "And remember what I told you two. If you go off to meet each other, I'll shock you till your heart stops." Natsu and Levy nodded, not wanting to anger the teenager.

Levy sat against a tree watching the others make the tents. Sora was making some midnight dinner while Mona ordered Natsu and Elfman to make the tents, leaving little Levy to do nothing, but sit and watch.

'I wonder how Gajeel is doing,' Levy thought. 'I hope he get Juvia, the poor girl might get her heart broken soon by Gray. Besides Gajeel and Juvia make a cute couple and Lucy and Gray seem to have feeling for each other.'

'I wonder if I'll find the one for me,' Levy looked at Natsu as he made the girls tent. She then started having a slight blush on her face.

* * *

**Hoped you guys like the chapter, was it good, was it bad. Give me your review, suggestions, and constructive criticism. **


	4. Morning of trouble

**Man I have never written a romance story like this, it has more Romance and not enough Action. Well it's better this way, but don't forget I will be adding some action.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Sora woke up and went outside to make breakfast; he had barley taken out his back pack from the boy's tent when he heard the sounds of a bow and arrow. His finger crackled with electricity as he saw the first arrow fire from atop a tree. He destroyed it in seconds, before it hit the girl's tent. The girls got out of their tent after hearing the explosion.

"Sora what's going on?" Levy asked. Two dozen men came out of the bushes surrounding them all having the same mark of a skull wearing a crown.

"Death King is attacking us!" Mona said.

"How did they find us?!" Levy asked. Mona created a shield to protect her before a blast of wind attacked her.

"What the hell is going on?" Natsu asked as he and Elfman got out of their tent. They quickly noticed the Death King members. Natsu smirked his fist blazing in flames. "So they finally decided to come out and fight, huh?"

"This is going to be one man of a fight," Elfman said transforming his arm into the Black Bull arm.

"Hey look it's those two weakling mages we fought before, and they brought friends," said the guy hiding in the trees. He was then shot down by Mona who was carrying a red gun.

"Be careful with these guys, leave them alive, I have some question to ask them," Sora said.

They started to beat the crap out of the Death King members. Sure the dark guild was able to land a few hits on them and they were powerful, but it wasn't enough to bring them down.

Sora shocked three of them, Mona blasted five with a yellow hammer, Elfman took down two, and Natsu and Levy burned five together. One of the Death King members almost stabbed Levy, but Natsu stopped him with a good Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to the face.

Levy looked at Natsu, the flames were surrounding him and the way he looked with so much determination made him look stunning. Levy's face felt hot. She was so busy looking at Natsu that she didn't notice the dark wizard appearing behind her. He grabbed her by the neck and flew up to the air.

"Levy!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu catch Levy the he let's go of her!" Mona said as she released a shot from a pale yellow gun. The guy got hit and let go of Levy. She screamed as she fell, but Natsu got her. When they landed Natsu was holding Levy bridal style while she held him tight, her arms around his neck. The two looked at each other, blushing a bit.

"Levy are you okay?" Natsu asked his face getting closer to hers.

"Y-yeah," Levy said her face getting redder a bit as her face got closer to his. They were so into the moment that they almost kissed, almost.

"Ah you two look so cute in that position," Mona cooed. "Come on kiss already!" The two blushed cherry red. After hearing that Natsu let go of Levy.

"Way to ruin the mood sis," Sora said.

"If Natsu kissed Levy, he would be a man!" Elfman yelled. The two blushed even more.

Mona glared at the dark guild members and tied them up with a sickly yellow rope so they couldn't escape.

"Okay you bastards talk, what happened to the money you stole from the Turnsprouts?" Sora asked his hands crackling with electricity.

"It's still in the guild hall, we haven't sold a single piece of that merchandise," one of them said quickly.

"Are you lying?" Sora asked evilly the electricity on his hands getting stronger.

"No, no we're not lying everything is their!" they all said in unison.

Mona smiled. "Good, so now we know where the money is, its time to put you guys in jail." She created a big bright yellow sling shot and fired them out of the forest. "They should reach Clover Town soon and then go to jail."

"Was the slingshot necessary?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Mona said. Sora sighed at the response.

"You know those guys were really weak," Levy stated.

"Yeah, we didn't even break a sweat," Natsu said.

"Those idiots attacked the Turnsprouts when they were healing us from some serious injuries we got in the forest. They used their ruin mages to make anyone who wasn't in their guild incredibly weak. Then they barged in and stole everything and then attacked us. They had some pretty strong guys too. Anyway we healed and vowed to go after them, but Mr. Turnsprout wanted us to get the help of a guild, so here we are now," Mona explained.

"Our first fight with Death King had to be the most single embarrassing thing in my life, I was completely helpless," Sora said. "Well I better make breakfast."

The group ate a relatively quite breakfast. Elfman, Mona, and Sora were whispering to each other so quietly that not even Natsu could hear them. Levy was reading a book and Natsu was eating besides her.

"Hey Levy," Natsu said. "I'm sorry for what was about to happen."

"It's okay Natsu," Levy said not taking her head out of the book. "We were just in the moment."

Natsu could have sworn he heard some sadness in those words. Was she sad that he didn't kiss here? Natsu knew he was sad that he didn't kiss her. Levy was of course sad that she didn't kiss Natsu, but she didn't know why.

"Hey what book are you reading?" Natsu asked. Levy showed him the title. "You know I read this book before."

Levy was surprised to hear that. Natsu had actually read a book?

"Yep, the book is pretty cool, it all about this guy who wants to slay a dragon," Natsu said.

Levy sighed. Pf course he read a book about a dragon.

"Natsu how about we talk about it after I'm done reading it, I'm almost done," Levy said.

Natsu looked at her and grinned. "Sure and how about I tell you about the other dragon books I read?" He kept grinning at her and Levy felt her cheeks heat up from the grin.

"Those two sure do seem close," Sora said to Elfman.

"I know, I'm surprised they like each other," Elfman said. "When Mira-nee-san finds out she is going to freak out."

"You know Natsu started liking Levy a couple weeks ago and Levy liked Natsu years ago, but those feeling died a long time ago, but now their back because of all the stuff that's been happening between them," Mona said.

Elfman raised an eyebrow at her. "How do you know that?"

"My sister is an Emotion Make mage she can tell how people are feeling and how they feel about other people. She can even tell how people feel about someone from years before, like she can tell if you hated your best friend five years ago," Sora explained.

Elfman looked at Mona. "If you do decide to become a Fairy Tail mage then you and my sister are going to get along great."

"Well I hope so, Mira seems like a cool chick," Mona replied.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter, some romance mixed in with a bit of action make a great combination.**


	5. That feeling again

**I love how this story is turning out. Sadly we are almost done with it, but do not worry I will write more Fairy Tail love stories, with unusual pairings. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Sora was getting more and more annoyed with each passing minute. He looked at Natsu and Levy who had been talking about the same book for over five hours. How long can two people talk about the same book for? The damn novel wasn't even that long!

They were getting closer to the Death King's guild hall, maybe another half hour of walking. Another half hour before they get trapped by some annoying runes or meet the weak subordinates. Anyway they needed to stay vigilant, but you couldn't do that when two love struck idiots, who couldn't even realize they loved each other, were smiling, and giggling.

He was very close to shocking the two idiots, but they needed to stay conscious if they were going to fight Death King. So basically he couldn't hurt them unless threatening to destroy their goal. So Sora just had to be a good teen and listen to Natsu and Levy's ramblings.

'I'm going to get Makarov for this!' he thought. 'How dare he make us work with a stupid love struck couple? These two are going to be the reason why the mission failed and when that happens I'm going to shock them until their hearts stop and then kill Makarov!'

Mona looked at Sora sensing his emotions of deep hatred. "Calm down bro, this will all be over soon."

"Is this what we have to look forward to when we join Fairy Tail?"

Mona sighed "Pretty much."

"Hey not all the members are like this, most are real man!" Elfman said.

"Don't you mean 'men'?" Mona asked.

Sora rolled his eyes and tried to drown out the noise. Unfortunately he heard Natsu and Levy conversation. The two idiots weren't even talking about the damn book anymore. Hot boiling anger filled up inside of him. He glared at the two his body covered in electricity.

"You two idiots are going to alert the dark guild," Sora hissed. He shocked Natsu and Levy and the two flew high in the sky from the attack. When they landed on the ground Natsu broke Levy's fall by holding her.

Sora was still pissed off. Seeing Natsu hold Levy didn't really ease his anger. "Can you two idiots stop acting like lovebirds for a few minutes?! You're going to put the mission in jeopardy."

He was about to shock them again, but Mona locked him up in a cage before he could do anything. Levy and Natsu got up and let go of each other blushing.

"Sora calm down," his sister said. "They were just talking about a book there's nothing to get angry about."

"They weren't talking about the damn book! They were talking about something else!"

Elfman looked at the two. "What were you two talking about?"

Levy blushed deep red. "We were talking about our favorite restaurants, books, games, est."

"Oh that's so cute," Mona cooed. "You two are getting closer to each other."

Natsu blushed. "It's not like that."

"I can't wait for your first date and then when your married it going to be so cute. A super cute romance!" Mona kept talking about cute romance as she walked ahead. Elfman had to carry Sora in his cage and Natsu and Levy walked as far away from each other to embarrassed about what happened to be near each other.

Half an hour passed without anything changing. Sora looked at his sister who was still babbling like a buffoon. How long can one person aimlessly talk about one relationship?

"Yo, Elfman, mind breaking this cage for me?" Sora asked. Elfman nodded and started to break the cage, but whatever emotion that was used to make the cage was obviously very strong. "Put your back into it man! This thing is made from a protective emotion, it's not easy to break."

Levy stared at Sora. 'He be better off in that cage,' she thought. She then looked at Natsu and blushed. 'Natsu is so handsome and funny and brave.' Levy kept thinking about stuff like that, that she had a little daydream.

She and Natsu were at the beach in there swimwear. Natsu held Levy close to him as they watched the sunset.

"The ocean looks beautiful," Natsu said.

"I know," Levy said. Their lips got closer together until they kissed. It was at that moment that Levy figured out what she had just daydreamed about.

'I just acted like Juvia!' she thought.

"Levy is something wrong?' Sora asked her. He was know out of his cage.

"N-no I'm fine," Levy said blushing.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked putting is hand on her shoulder. Levy's blushed deepened.

"N-n-no it's nothing," Levy said. She walked faster ahead until she hit something that felt like a wall.

"Looks like we made it," Mona said immediately returning to her normal self. "These ruins are just blocking are way."

"Levy it's time to do your job. Disable these ruins so we can bring hell to these bastards," Sora said. "And do it quickly."

"Hey she's not a tool," Natsu said. "Levy take your time."

For some reason Natsu encouraging her made Levy blush. Her heart beat got so fast when he said this. "I'll try." Levy started working as fast as she could to disable the runes.

"These runes are incredible," she muttered. "It must have taken six ruin mages to form such a complex ruin."

"Complex? It's just locking us out," Elfman said.

Levy shook her head. "That's not it. These ruins actually have ten descriptions to them. I have to destroy each one or we'll die if we enter, but it might take a couple hours."

Natsu put his hand on his shoulder. "Just take your time no one rushing you. I believe in you Levy."

And with those little words Levy worked three times as hard, with her heart beating like that of a rabbit.

After an hour of Natsu encouraging her, Sora rushing her, lots of nose bleeds, Mona acting like a complete ditz, and a lot of yelling from Elfman Levy was finally able to break the ruins.

"Finally," Levy said. Sora walked through the forest and didn't die.

"Well done, Levy. Now let's hurry night time is almost upon us," Sora said. The other continued to walk, but Natsu and Levy.

Natsu looked at the Solid Script Mage with a weird look in his eye. Was it love? Levy couldn't tell.

"You did great levy," Natsu said. "Good job." Natsu hugged her just to smell her hair. Levy was shocked, but also happy because she could feel the warmth again.

The hug lasted for a couple minutes until Levy said "We should get going, were losing the others.'

Natsu let go of her. "Yeah right."

"The two continued to walk side by side their faces very red.

* * *

**How was that chapter sorry for the long wait, this took so much longer to write then expected. Please forgive me.**


End file.
